


kids in love

by hyucknation (suncts)



Series: drabbles against writer's block [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Multi, Short & Sweet, Sleepovers, Softness, Some talks of Depression, This is a mess and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncts/pseuds/hyucknation
Summary: Mark gets a little emotional about his boyfriends at 2am





	kids in love

2:06am and Mark probably felt the happiest he’d felt in months. 

 

Sitting on his dorm’s worn out couch, distant yelling of drunk college students coming in through the open window and his eyes hurting from the very light TV in the otherwise dark room (and maybe sleep deprivation), the boy still found no other word to accurately describe this moment with other than “perfect”.

 

Even with cheap instant ramen sitting heavy in his stomach and upcoming deadlines for assignments he had yet to start weighing down on him, Mark just felt so comfortable, content and more free than ever.  

 

All thanks to two dorks that were currently seated in front of him on the ground, busy bickering with each other over who exactly cheated more during their previous Mario Kart match. 

 

Two dorks that were always there for him, in their very own ways. 

 

Donghyuck, who was there for him in a soft way, giving the warmest hugs and kisses, cooking for Mark when the other knew he was drowning in assignments, even though the younger had his own college stuff to deal with. 

 

Yukhei, who was loud and hyper in his attempts to cheer Mark up, making him run a lap with him when he knew the younger was letting a low get to him again and dragging or, it actually happened once, straight-up carrying him to his therapist appointments. 

 

It often happened in moments like these but alone, in his own bed, late at night, that Mark doubted all of it. Doubted that he was deserving of two angels in his life, of two suns warming him, the human equivalent of an ice block. It was about to happen again, until their discussion seemed to be needing a third person’s input.

 

“Mark, you choose! Who cheated more? Me or Yukhei?” (“It’s Yukhei or me, you self-centered thot.” - Yukhei) Donghyuck turned to him then, pout more evident than ever in his voice, but Mark just shook his head at their antics. Again, even if unknowingly, the two of them saved him from his dark thoughts, saying a big fuck you to all demons for a moment and just letting Mark feel the overflowing happiness again. 

 

Admittedly, it made him a little emotional and maybe, just maybe he didn’t quite trust his voice then.

 

So instead of giving an actual response, he sat down in between his idiot boyfriends, leaning his head on Yukhei’s shoulder and reaching for Donghyuck’s hand. 

 

They seemed to get the message, because the game was paused then and soon all three of them were cuddling, with Mark smooshed in between, feeling a comfortable warmth creep up inside him again.

“Weird how you two can make a dorm’s floor comfortable for me.” He mumbled to his boyfriends, a yawn escaping his mouth, even though he’d been the one to set a ‘no sleeping before 3’ rule. Betrayed by his own body, huh. 

 

Donghyuck simply snorted at him before placing a kiss to his older boyfriend’s forehead, Yukhei doing the same to the back of Mark’s head. 

God, they were so soft. And they kept cuddling him, Donghyuck starting to hum a song he’d been studying for his class, Mark knew that, while the oldest softly rubbed circles into his boyfriend’s back. 

 

And, right, maybe rules were meant to be broken, Mark thought as he felt sleep take over his body. A little nap couldn’t hurt, and his boyfriend’s were just making him feel so safe and comfortable. “Y’know… I really love you two…” he mumbled finally, before drifting off.

 

He probably would’ve fought off the sleep had he known of the priceless looks on Donghyuck’s and Yukhei’s faces at the first time of him actually saying “I love you” to them, but now he’d only wake to see the brightest smiles the two had ever shown him and a new rule in their rulebook that ‘sleepovers are now a must, at least every second weekend’.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> right. i asked my mutuals on twitter to give me a ship and a detail to write a little drabble about and well, this happened.  
> i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
